<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primal Feelings by ChocolateCookieCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423154">Primal Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream'>ChocolateCookieCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intersex, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years have passed since her mother died, and Madison still misses her greatly. One night, Madison awakens to find her mother with her and she is unable to keep her forbidden feelings buried away any longer. Very M-rated smut. PWP. Incest. Intersex. G!P Madison x Emma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madison Russell/Emma Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primal Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>HELLO SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL KEEPING WELL AND STAYING AMAZING. THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT. BE WARNED BEFORE YOU CONTINUE; THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SMUT BETWEEN A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER, AND IN THIS STORY, MADISON IS INTERSEX, A GIRL WITH A PENIS. ALSO, IF YOU'RE FAMILIAR WITH MY OTHER STORIES, THIS ONE WILL BE A BIT MORE ANGSTY THAN USUAL. PLEASE ENJOY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>Madison Russell rolled around on her bed, trying to get to sleep, but she was constantly pulled back into the grim world that was reality.</p><p>She thought that after a brutal evening in the Monarch training facility, she would be out like a light when she fell into bed, not even changing out of her shirt and shorts. However, that was far from the truth. She struggled to keep her eyes closed, tossing and turning and always glancing at the clock by her bedside. It now read 2:37am. Her eyes didn't even feel heavy. It was almost as if she was afraid to sleep. When she would fall asleep, she would dream and it would always be the same dream. She would dream about her mother, Emma Russell.</p><p>Even after all these years, she still thought about her. She didn't know what to feel. She knew that her mother did many wrongs, but that didn't make her miss her any less. In the end, her mother sacrificed her life to save her family. But, that wasn't what Madison was frustrated about the most. Every rational part of her brain told her she should hate her mother for what she did. But, she could never bring herself to do it. Growing up, Madison was close to her mother. She couldn't remember having any real friends. She couldn't remember having a life before Godzilla. It was like that old life died with her brother and her parents split. Since then, it was just her and Emma, and during that time, Madison realized she was growing feelings that shouldn't be there. Even in the early days, she knew it was wrong, even if it felt right. So, she kept it too herself and never told her mother how she felt.</p><p>And now, she would never get the chance to tell her.</p><p>Suddenly, Madison was startled by a noise coming from the corner of her room. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the gun under her pillow. She aimed her weapon towards the intruder standing in the shadows. The figure didn't flinch as Madison pointed the gun at them. Madison waited as the figure stepped forward, out of the darkness and into view. Madison gasped and dropped her gun on the floor the moment she saw a very recognizable white lab coat.</p><p>''Mom?''</p><p>Emma Russell nodded and smiled, slowly walking closer to her daughter. ''Hello, Maddie.''</p><p>Madison was frozen on the spot, unable to do anything as the person that looked and sounded like her mother closed the distance between them and hugged her warmly. She even smelt like her mother. Madison felt her eyes water as she wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed into her shoulder. ''I'm so sorry.''</p><p>They pulled away. Emma locked eyes with her daughter and brushed her thumb beneath Madison's eyes to wipe away her tears. ''No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should never have left you.''</p><p>''You were trying to save us.'' Madison said. ''If you hadn't…''</p><p>''I'm not talking about then. I meant before that. I betrayed your trust. Your love. I didn't realize how far I had fallen until I was an inch off the ground. And the worst part is I tried to drag you down with me.''</p><p>It sounded genuine. Madison could hear the hurt in her mother's tone. Despite how real this felt, how good it was to feel her mother's warmth once again, Madison knew this was too good to be true. She backed away and shook her head. ''You're not real.''</p><p>''I am real.'' Emma said without missing a beat, following her daughter as they both sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>''No, this is all a dream.'' Madison placed one hand on top of the other. ''It's always the same. I just have to pinch myself and I'll be awake in this room, but you'll be gone.''</p><p>Emma was silent for a moment. She gazed at her daughter before managing a faint smile. ''You've grown.''</p><p>''I should hope so. It's been five years.''</p><p>''Has it really? Time must be moving quicker for me.''</p><p>''Well, stranger things have happened.'' Madison said.</p><p>She wanted to pinch her hand and be done with this dream. She didn't want to go through all of this again. However, she couldn't find the strength to wake herself up. Even if she knew that this wasn't real, she wanted it to be so desperately. As much as she wanted to stop having this dream, it was the only way she could talk with her mother. She didn't want to end things now. So, she was trapped between doing what her brain told her she needed, and what her heart told her she wanted.</p><p>She flinched when she felt her mother's hand gently take hers and hold it. ''I am real, Maddie.'' Emma said with confidence.</p><p>The tears were coming back, but Madison did her best to hold them in as she stared at her mother. ''There's so much I wanted to say.''</p><p>''Say it.''</p><p>Madison looked down at the floor, breathing heavily and trying to calm her racing heart. She felt bewitched under the spell of her mother's intense eyes. There was a firmness to them, and yet, a kindness that only Madison could see. It made the young woman's skin warmth and the butterflies in her stomach flutter with happiness. No dream had made her feel like this before. For a split second, Madison thought that this really was happening. There was no way for her mother to survive the explosion, but Madison dared to dream for real this time.</p><p>''I want you…'' Madison said quietly. ''But, not in a way a daughter should want their mom.''</p><p>Emma didn't show any obvious reaction. ''I see.''</p><p>Her eyes flickered down Madison's body. She could see that her daughter's physical training was paying off. Below her short-sleeved shirt, Madison's muscles were becoming more defined with noticeable bicep curves. She might not be the tallest person, but it looked like she could throw an enemy over her head if given the chance. However, there was something else that caught Emma's attention. Between Madison's legs was a very noticeable tent beneath her shorts. Emma never batted an eye at having an intersex daughter. It was just something that simply was fact. The longer Madison stared at her mother, the bigger the bulge grew.</p><p>Without saying anything, Emma got off the bed and stood up. Madison watched her curiously. Then, the younger woman's eyes widened and she let out a low moan as Emma removed her lab coat, letting it drop to the floor. All that she had to cover herself was a white bra and panties that left very little to the imagination. With her back turned, Madison had a good view of her mother's ass before she faced her and stood on the spot to allow her daughter to gawk at her mature figure. Emma's eyes focused once again on Madison's bulge, which somehow kept on growing.</p><p>''You have grown.'' Emma said in a low voice that made Madison's body shudder. ''You've told me what you want, what are you going to do about it?''</p><p>Madison gulped. This was different from all the other dreams. Things had never escalated this far. She considered pinching herself to wake up, believing this was all just her mind tormenting her with lustful and taboo desires. But, she couldn't do it. Whether this was real or not, she wanted this. The agony and want she was feeling was overwhelming. After a moment to think, she scooted down the bed to give her mother some more room.</p><p>Smiling just a little, Emma walked back over to the bed, but instead of sitting beside Madison like before, she stood right in front of her daughter, close enough to touch. Madison reached out. Her hands trembled. In response, Emma leaned forward, pushing her chest out and letting her daughter grope her breasts through her bra. She moaned as Madison caressed her breasts, feeling them bounce in her hands. After a moment of letting Madison play with them and enjoy the feeling, Emma reached behind her back to unclip her bra, letting it fall to her feet.</p><p>Madison let out a groan of approval as she stared at her mother's full breasts. Although, she didn't get as much time to admire them as she would have wanted as her mother grew impatient and grabbed her head to pull Madison's face between her cleavage. Instantly, Madison started to kiss Emma's breasts, dragging her tongue all over the soft, silky skin. She peppered her mother's boobs with dozens of little kisses, growing more aggressive as she lost all hesitation and doubt. She wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. She didn't want to hold anything back.</p><p>''Oh, yes!'' Emma moaned as she felt her daughter's lips around her nipple, sucking on it hard and biting it. She swirled her tongue around the erect nipple, getting it hard before tugging on it with her teeth.</p><p>Emma heard a growl coming from her daughter just before Madison then pulled her on top of her. Madison landed with her back on the bed, now sucking on her mother's other nipple. Emma moaned with delight, grinding her body. She could feel her daughter's large bulge rubbing against her thigh, practically begging for release. As much as Emma was enjoying the attention Madison was giving her, especially when her daughter buried her head between her cleavage, Emma wanted to have her mouth full.</p><p>She cupped Madison's cheek, moving her face away from her breasts. Madison whimpered at first, wanting to keep sucking on her mother's nipples. But, she was back to moaning with delight again when her lips locked with Emma's. Their first kiss was better than anything Madison could have imagined. It was rough and passionate. Madison wanted to taste every inch of her mother. She slipped her tongue into her mom's mouth, moving it around and licking over Emma's tongue. Groaning against her daughter's lips, Emma responded by sucking on Madison's tongue. They both enjoyed the sensation, however, they knew that Emma wanted to suck on something else. Something much bigger.</p><p>The moment they stopped kissing, Emma crawled down Madison's body. Her hands roamed around, wanting to feel every curve and muscle that her daughter had.</p><p>''Mom!'' Madison moaned, laying back and letting Emma touch her everywhere. She couldn't believe she was calling out to her mom with such a level of arousal in her voice, but they both loved it.</p><p>Madison's moans grew louder as she felt her mother's hand cup her bulge, feeling it through her shorts. Emma looked at Madison's face, enjoying the way her face scrunched and contorted with pleasure. She couldn't wait to feel the real thing. She pulled down Madison's shorts just enough for her cock to emerge from its hiding spot, standing at nearly a foot long. Emma was lost in the midst of desire as she eyed her prize, taking the massive shaft in her hand and stroking it tenderly. Her fingers could barely reach around the whole girth. She listened to Madison moan for a few more seconds before she lowered her head down and sealed her lips around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that flowed onto her tongue.</p><p>''Oh, mom. Your mouth feels so good!'' Madison groaned, reaching down to grip her mother's hair and push her mouth further down.</p><p>Emma bobbed her head up and down, taking as much of her daughter's cock into her mouth as she could. She could feel Madison thrusting her hips, fucking her mouth and pressing the tip of her cock against the back of her throat. Emma gagged and slurped on the huge length. She ran her tongue along the underside, feeling the veins that bulged around the member. She had a feeling that her daughter would grow to have a monstrous length, but even she underestimated it. She sucked harder and faster, letting her daughter slam her hips back and forth until she was fucking her throat. Emma reached around to pull her panties down her legs until they were dangling from her ankle. As soon as her hands were free, she caressed and massaged her daughter's large balls.</p><p>''Suck them!'' Madison ordered. ''I want you to suck them!''</p><p>''Of course,'' Emma said without hesitation.</p><p>Her mouth and hands swapped places. As she stroked the erect shaft with both hands, she kissed and sucked each of Madison's balls. She licked them all over and tried to fit both in her mouth. Once that proved to be impossible due to their size, Emma returned to sucking on them hard, making a popping sound every time she pulled back. She licked a string of saliva that connected her lips and Madison's balls. Her hands moved like a blur as she stroked her daughter's cock.</p><p>Madison moaned loudly, lifting her head so that she could see what her mother was doing. She whimpered as she felt Emma kiss all the way up her shaft, enjoying every inch before bobbing her head up and down on the top half again, choking herself on the length. Madison's eyes wandered further down her mother's body, hypnotized by her breasts that bounced with every move.</p><p>Emma caught her daughter staring and grinned. ''Do you want to fuck them?''</p><p>Madison nodded. She couldn't even find words to say what she was thinking. All that came out of her mouth were primal grunts. It left Emma dripping with arousal. Lifting her body higher, Emma guided Madison's cock between her breasts and then pushed them together. Immediately, Madison was moaning. She clenched the bed sheets and arched her back upwards, thrusting her cock between her mother's boobs. Emma bounced up and down on the shaft, enjoying the feeling of the hard shaft being pillowed between her breasts.</p><p>''Do you like fucking my tits, Maddie?'' Emma asked, tilting her head down to lick the head that jutted out of the top of her cleavage.</p><p>Madison groaned and nodded, putting more strength behind her thrusts. Her body was feeling so hot now, her shirty was clinging to her sweaty body. She quickly worked to remove her shirt, throwing it over her head and across the other side of the room. Emma's eyes travelled up and down her daughter's muscular form. She could see Madison's toned ab muscles that glistened with sweat. She sealed her lips around the head of Madison's cock, moaning around it and encouraging her to fuck her breasts harder and faster.</p><p>Madison wanted this to go on forever, but she was beginning to feel her orgasm approach. She tried to warn her mother, grunting and whimpering. It seemed like Emma understood what Madison was trying to tell her. However, instead of moving away, she wrapped her breasts completely around the shaft and kept her mouth on her cock, sucking it, wanting to taste her daughter's seed. Madison thrust upwards one final time into her mother's mouth before she exploded, screaming out loud with pleasure.</p><p>Emma's eyes bulged as her mother was filled sooner than expected. Thick threads of her daughter's cum sprayed down her throat and left her gasping for air. She swallowed a heavy load, but even then, her daughter wasn't finished. Madison kept pumping more ropes of cum, painting her mother's face a creamy white and even spraying a few strands on her neck and on top of her breasts. Madison's body jerked and trembled until she was finally done.</p><p>Satisfied with her work, Emma stood up and scooped up the cum on her skin with her finger and licked it clean. ''That's my girl.''</p><p>Finally able to catch her breath, Madison reached out to grab her mom's hand, pulling her down onto the bed with her. ''I want to taste you.''</p><p>Emma smiled and moved to lay on her back. She spread her legs out as far as possible, giving Madison the perfect view to admire her. Madison stared in amazement at how wet her mother's pussy already was. She could see droplets flowing outwards. She was young, impatient and horny. As much as she wanted to do some kind of build-up, she couldn't contain her excitement. She dived in, pressing her tongue against her mother's clit, licking it and dragging her tongue over Emma's pussy.</p><p>''That's it, Maddie!'' Emma groaned, locking her legs around Madison's head, pulling her in closer.</p><p>Madison's nose was buried in a thick bush that was her mother's pubic hair. She shook her head, licking up and down, side to side, lapping up her mother's juices as if it were her last meal. Madison enjoyed the feeling of her mother's body reacting to her tongue. She could feel Emma thrash about, bucking her hips against her face, wanting more…needing more. Madison sucked on two of her fingers and then teased her mother's entrance before slowly sliding them in. The sound of her mother's gasp was like music to her ears. She thrust her fingers in and out of her mother faster, licking her juices that gushed out of her.</p><p>''Fuck, Maddie! That's so good! You're so good! Don't stop!'' Emma moaned, offering more words of encouragement to her daughter. She didn't know for certain, but she could have sworn that she could feel a smile on Madison's lips.</p><p>Madison then placed both her hands underneath, cupping her mother's ass cheeks and then lifted the lower half of her body off the bed. Emma squealed in surprise at the sudden movement, but was soon back to moaning as Madison began to push her tongue inside of her pussy, fucking her and licking her inside and out. Her legs rested on Madison's shoulders as the younger woman was able to hold Emma in this position for a long time, sucking and licking until she could feel her mother's body shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>''Mad…I'm cumming!'' Emma screamed the exact second she squirted all over her daughter's face.</p><p>Madison pulled her tongue out but kept on licking. Her face was soaked by her mother's intense orgasm. She kept holding onto her, groping her ass at the same time as she sucked her mother's pussy. Her mother's release dribbled out of the sides of her mouth. The taste was intoxicating. The taste was forbidden. It was Madison's new favorite taste.</p><p>When her mother finally came down from her high, Madison carefully set her mother back down on the bed, but she wasn't about to stop. She quickly pushed her shorts down all the way and kicked them off the bed. The second she was fully naked, she grabbed her mother's waist and pulled her closer. Despite being exhausted, Emma wrapped her legs around Madison, wanting to be as close as possible. Madison grabbed her cock and pressed it against Emma's pussy, teasing her by brushing the tip over the wet slit. Emma quaked with anticipation. She couldn't wait to have the huge girth inside of her. Once Madison slammed the full length of her cock inside on one swift stroke, Emma threw her head back and her eyes rolled upwards.</p><p>''Fuck me, Maddie! Fuck mommy!'' Emma cried out.</p><p>Madison didn't disappoint her. She started pounding into her mother without mercy, thrusting her cock in and out at incredible speed with impressive strength. The bed was shaking beneath them. Emma hugged Madison, pulling her daughter down so that they could share another passionate kiss. Emma moaned against Madison's lips, letting her know how much she was loving the way Madison fucked her. Their breasts rubbed together as Madison grinded her body on top of Emma's. Madison licked Emma's lower lip before moving down to kiss her neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin hard enough to leave a hickey.</p><p>Heavy moans and pants escaped from Emma. Her breasts heaved with every hard thrust from Madison. Her pussy was wrapped snugly around the throbbing shaft. She could hear the wet sounds of their bodies colliding over and over again. Madison's heavy balls slapped against Emma's ass repeatedly. Emma rolled her hips, bucking her hips in time with Madison's hard thrusts so that she could reach deeper. She was already so sensitive from cumming earlier. Madison's cock brought back to the peak of ecstasy. She cried out, enduring another orgasms as her daughter relentlessly pounded into her.</p><p>Madison had never experienced pleasure like this before, and the fact that she was doing it with her mother made the moment feel more special. She grunted, drilling her cock all the way inside until her base touched her mother's skin. She bit her bottom lip and groaned loudly as she came harder than before, filling her mother completely. Her seed oozed out of her mother's pussy, around her cock, unable to hold it all inside. Madison wished that this feeling would last forever.</p><p>With no more strength left in her, Madison collapsed onto Emma, her mother was more than happy to catch her. They held each other in their arms, breathing and sweating heavily.</p><p>''I love you, mom.'' Madison whispered, kissing her mother one last time.</p><p>Emma stroked Madison's hair and gazed longingly into her eyes. ''I love you too.''</p><p>Suddenly, Madison's smile faded. She glanced down at her fingers, bringing them to her other hand and about to pinch her skin. Before she did that, she silently prayed that she wouldn't wake up and that this would all be real. She would give anything to have her mother alive and in her arms, just like right now.</p><p>She pinched her hand hard.</p><p>There was a sharp jolt of pain.</p><p>And…</p><p>Madison sprang up from under the covers. The room was shrouded in darkness. She could feel her clothes still clung over her body, and her mother was nowhere to be seen. She was alone.</p><p>''I miss you, mom.'' Madison said, unsure if she was saying it to herself or to anyone that might be listening. She rested her head back down onto the pillow, trying not to cry as she closed her eyes and drifted into another dream.</p><p>She didn't know if she wanted another dream like that again. It felt good, but it hurt just as much.</p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SAD ENDING. IT JUST SEEMED TO FIT WITH THIS PARTICULAR STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE DO LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS WITH YOUR OPINIONS. I'VE GOT LOTS OF OTHER STORIES PLANNED ALL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO CHECK OUT IF ANYTHING ELSE MIGHT INTEREST YOU. I'M NOW OFF TO WRITE SOME MORE STORIES.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>STAY SAFE OUT THERE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>